Ugly Ducklings or Beautiful Swans?
by WeasleyTwinGroupie
Summary: Isabella and Alice have had enough. They decided to leave their home town of Forks, to go to Italy to escape the bullying inflicted on them by Edward. Will the girls ever find their happily ever after? Or is the only kind of supernatural out there, bad?
1. Prologue

_**Ye Olde Authors Note**__: Hey, I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I just couldn't resist. __**At the moment, both Bella and Alice are 13..ish. **__I'm not sure where this story is going, but really I'm just writing it for fun anyway so.. _

_I think I'll make it a IsabellaSwan/PeterWhitlock & a AliceSwan/JasperWhitlock fic. Why? Because I can! Nah, I love the pairing of Peter/Bella!  
>I do not own Twilight! <em>

_Anyways, hope you like the story!_

…_.That is all._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugly Ducklings or Beautiful Swans<br>**Prologue:

I hate it here. I hate _them. _What did we ever do to them that would make them treat us this badly? Nothing. We haven't done anything to them but they still treat us like shit. Just because we're not as pretty as they are, or as popular and rich as they are.

"It's not that bad." Says my sister, Alice Swan, while she sits on my bed and watches me pacing our bedroom floor.

I turn towards her wincing from the pain of the fresh beating that Edward and his gang had giving us earlier that day, "Yes it is Allie! We can't do anything right by them! They're not going to stop." I said whispering the last sentence.

Its probably true anyway. Edward Cullen and his gang, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, had been bullying me and my sister Alice since we were young. It had started out by just making nasty comments and tripping us up, but as we started to get older, it increased to beatings, and public humiliation. I don't think they'll be stopping anytime soon. There's only two people in that gang that are at least half decent. Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. But while they don't physically hurt us, its not like they do anything to stop the others either. They just watch. They fucking watch as we're kicked and punched till we bleed! Granted, they do look sorry and give us apologetic glances as they leave, but still.

Emmett's brother, Edward Cullen, was completely gorgeous, but that's all he had going for him. He was the exact opposite of Edward. Edward treated woman like shit, but still, all the girls at our school lusted after him, practically begging for a chance to be his girlfriend. His current girlfriend, and she wont let you forget it, at the moment was the strawberry blonde, fake tanned Tanya Denali. A complete bitch. She thinks just because she goes out with the prestigious Edward Cullen she should be treated like a princess. Next in the gang, is Mike Newton. Just.. Ew! He's a cocky bastard who thinks every girl wants him. Which I suppose is partly true, but they only want to go out with him because of his 'popularity'. His girlfriend at the current moment in time is Lauren Mallory, but every body knows he also sleeping with her 'friend' Jessica Stanley. Well, everyone except Lauren that is.

"You never know, Bells," Says Alice, "They might stop."

I sighed softly and went to kneel in front of my sister. She was a tiny thing, with short black hair that at the moment was knotted and sticking up in all directions thanks to Edward and his gang.

"Allie," I said softly, whilst using my fingers to brush away the stray tears that had escaped her blue eyes, "I don't think they will. We can't keep putting ourselves through this Allie, we have to do something."

I stood up and walked over to our dressing table and picked up her brush before making my way over to the bed and sitting behind her. I gently began to brush her hair wincing sympathetically as the brush was dragged over a tender spot.

"And I know just what to do." I said.

Alice turned and looked at me curiously, silently asking to explain my statement, "Do remember when dad always used to tell us about his Boarding School in Italy?"

Alice widened her eyes in surprise, "Really Bella? You can't be serious.."

I wasn't surprised that Alice had already caught on to what I was thinking, she always seemed to know what was going to happen. Its almost like she could predict the future. It used to be quite weird when she would walk up to the phone seconds before it would ring. But now, it's just another thing that makes Alice, Alice.

"But I am Allie, its time we did something for ourselves! It's time for a change."

"But we might not even be aloud to go all the way to Italy, Bells! Think about dad! Who's going to look after him?"

"Dad already knows that we're not happy here, he'll agree to it if he thinks it will make us happy, and haven't you noticed how close he's become with Sue Clearwater? I think he'll be just fine without us, Allie"

"If you're sure…" Said Alice.

"We'll talk about it with dad tomorrow, okay? It's a Saturday so he should be home in the morning. Get some sleep just now" I said in protective older sister mode.

"Okay." Said Alice, sliding down under the covers and snuggling down, "Night!"

"Goodnight Allie."

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow, dreaming of the possibilities of a new school. A fresh start.

~~~/\~~~~~/\~~lol~~~~/\~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~(Stop staring and help him!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning me and Alice were up bright and early, both eager to talk to our dad, Charlie, Chief of Police, Forks WA. He was hesitant at first but soon agreed, and now we were sitting on a plane heading to Volterra, Italy. Ready for our new life to being.

* * *

><p><strong>Ye Olde Authors Note<strong>: Did you like it so far? Hate it? Did you like me line replacement? Review and tell me what you think so far please…? **I will try and reply to every review!**


	2. Waiting for Transportation

_**Ye Olde Authors Note: **__Some descriptions will be taken directly from New Moon, I do not own The Twilight Saga… I just love to fuck with it every now and then. I also do not own Harry Potter, I just absolutely love The Weasley Twins so Alice and Isabella may be similar.. _

_**I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE GOT EXAMS AGAIN SOON, AND I SHOULD PROBABLY BE FOCUSING ON STUDYING, RATHER THAN WRITING STORIES..**_

_**..STILL, IF ANYONE ASKS, I'M REVISING FOR ENGLISH.**_

_Enjoy!_

**Ugly Ducklings or Beautiful Swans**

Chapter One:

**BPOV:**

As the plane touched down, a loud screeching sound came over the speaker.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now landed in Volterra, Italy. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and please remember to pick up all luggage before leaving the Airport" _

Holy crap, that was a person? Ha! Damn, she must have been teased a lot in school. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. You may think that's a bit mean, but when you've been bullied your whole life, you tend to only give a fuck about certain people, and mainly that's family. Such is life I suppose.

I looked over at Allie, sleeping silently. She had fallen asleep just half an hour into the flight. I gently laid my hand upon her should and began to softly shake her awake.

"Allie, we're here." I said softly, making sure my hand didn't come into contact with any of her bruises.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled back. I chuckled softly. She never was a morning person, always complaining that she had a feeling how the day was going to go, and it would be shit, meaning there was no point in waking up just to face disappointment. I had to agree, it did seem like a pretty shit deal. But we weren't in Forks anymore, and I was determined to leave all that shit behind us.

"Come on, Allie. There're not going to let us stay on the plane just so you can have a few minutes extra seep" I smiled.

She mumbled something incomprehensible, before changing sides and facing away from me. I placed my hands over my heart, feigning a heart-broken look. It wasn't my best, but it was the quickest one I could manage. I was keenly away of a fake blonde's death stare, penetrating the side of my head as she silently seethed over us not having taken our exit yet. I smirked at her. It's going to take a lot more than that to have The Swan Twins running. We've survived public humiliation, taunts, physical violence, and she thinks silently glaring at my head will make us run? Eh.. No. It was fun to watch her try though, she finally realised we weren't going to go by her schedule and huffed before storming away to hide behind the curtain that separated the two cabins.

In case you're wondering , that's: _Twins 1, Flight Attendants' 0. _Success.

"Allie, I can't believe you can just brush of my wise, words of wisdom like that. You wound me, young maiden."

Alice only chuckled, used to my dramatic speeches. I had started them when I was younger, noticing that it calmed Alice down when she was sad, and even brought slight smiles to her face. Seconds later, she groaned, forcing her body into an up right position, "I suppose you're right, O' Wise One. Come fair maiden, we must regrettably depart from this metal contraception." She yawed, playing along.

We both burst into uncountable giggles before grabbing our carry-on luggage and - giving one last final glare to the flight attendant who had stuck her head round the curtain checking on us again - descending from the steps at the front of the plane.

We both walked through the airport, observing everything. It's a habit we both picked up during our years. Basic 'If You're Being Bullied Survival Rules.'

_Number one: Always know your surroundings. Don't be caught by surprised. Be prepared. _

After side-stepping our way through the masses of people located inside, we placed all our luggage just a little bit down from the main airport entrance. I glanced at my watch. 07:47 pm. The pre-ordered Taxi was due to pick us up a little over 8.

So now, I guess we wait.

We placed our luggage on the ground, perching upon it while we waited for our Taxi to arrive. We began discussing our plans for Italy, what we were going to do to achieve the 'I'm A Mess, So I'm Going To Move Away and Become Super Hott' plot line that seems to be in every teenage movie. Mind you though, they do sell. Plus, the girls normally do get what they wanted in the end. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

I hope.

Every now and then throughout the conversation, I would glance at my watch. The minutes seemed to be ticking by, without any sign of the black Taxi that was ordered for us. I glanced down towards my wrist again, 08:32. The Taxi was supposed to be here about eight-ish. Looking around at our surroundings I noticed the people, or lack thereof. What was once a clear, blue sky had darkened considerably, allowing faint sources of shining light - stars - to been seen by the people below. The only noise came from the small pub across the street, as men - and some women dressed in clothes that looked _way _too tight - came stumbling in and out of.

Eying the wooden door of the pub, and the young man who had just came tumbling out, and was now gazing us Alice and I with the look of a predator who had just found their next prey, I quickly got to my feet, urging Ally to do the same.

"Come on Ally, it's getting dark. We might as well just go look for someplace to stay for the night. It would be better than sleeping on the concrete ground. And at least we would be away from the pub, and it's occupants." I added the last part under my breath, not wishing to scare Alice.

"If you say so," she drawled, grabbing the black handle of her luggage.

If I had known what horrors awaited us on the streets, I probably would have insisted we stay seated outside the pub. It would have been safer.


	3. Smoking Kills

**Ye Olde Authors Note**: Sorry about the wait in between updates, I'm currently having my Fourth Year Exams and should be spending my time studying. Which I am, I'm just writing during brakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugly Ducklings or Beautiful Swans<br>**Chapter Two:

We had been walking for quite sometime now, down the dusty, deserted street. The houses along side the path had long since been devoid of light, each occupant sleeping peacefully in their rooms, comforted by the familiarity of their surroundings. Alice and I however had yet to find a hotel, and as such had been walking aimlessly down street after street looking for a place to stay. It had grown much darker now, the winter darkness coating each of us, obscuring our sight only slightly as we dragged our luggage down deserted streets, the dust settling behind us as we passed. It probably looked like something out of a Western Movie. Hmm, cowboys...

Apparently, we had wandered into Happy Town, a place where no one visits and each resident has a nice house provided for them, as we had yet to come across any signs of a nearby hotel.

I was debating whether or not to walk back to the airport when Alice voiced her opinion on the matter before I'd even had a chance to ask her the question. Twin Powers activate, I mentally chuckled.

"I think we should head back to the airport, at least there we had light and were able to keep somewhat warm," she shivered, backing up the hidden between the lines claim that she was cold. She was only wearing a thin grey cardigan, over her formfitting black T-Shirt, on her legs she had her skinny grey jeans on, with the black converse completing the look. Her hair was in it's usual state, sticking up in what seemed like random directions, but had actually taken hours to put into the state it was in now. Her small frame was shivering, shoulders hunched together in an effort to preserve warmth, with her right arm, the one not pulling her luggage behind her, wrapped around her middle. She had thought we would have been picked up straight from the airport and driven to our destination, and therefore had decided to pack most of her clothes, including her jacket, into her luggage bags.

Coming to a stop, I let go of the handle of my luggage in order to shrug myself out of the straw coloured parka I was wearing, revealing the simple back jumper I had on underneath. Stepping closer to Alice, she watched as I placed the warm jacket over her shoulders. Her faint sounds of disapproval and arguments against the act were ineffective as she unconsciously snuggled herself deeper into the warmth the coat provided. I chuckled.

"Come on then, lets try and find our way back to the airport." That's if we can find our way through these streets.

We had been walking for a few minutes when we came upon it. A single black Taxi, lying just outside an entrance to a alleyway, the door to the Taxi open. The keys were still in the ignition. Pushing Alice behind me, we cautiously walked towards what we presumed would have been our Taxi. Lying on the ground near the open door to the Taxi a single cigarette lay, nearly burnt down to the filter, ash surrounding it, leading me to believe the cigarette had been burning away for a while now.

At least we know what ultimately caused him to be late, and what lead to whatever else happened here.

"Stay here," I advised Alice, as I continued forward towards the abandoned Taxi. Poking my head through the open door, I refrained from touching anything as I studied the inside of the cab. Nothing looked out of place however the mobile lying on the front seat and the keys in the ignition lead me to believe the owner of this cab hadn't just popped out to the shops.

A crash from inside the near alleyway, made me twist my head to the side as I examined the entrance of the alleyway.

"What was that?" asked Alice, her compassionate and loving nature showing itself as she immediately ventured into the darkness, in search of anyone needing assistance.

"Alice!" I hissed, annoyed at her stupidity. Raising my head, I cursed as it came into contact of the Taxi, no doubt leaving me with a nasty bump on my head and a sudden headache. Ignoring the pain , I sprinted into the darkness after my idiot of a twin.

Skidding round the corner at the end of the alleyway I gasped at what I saw.

I guess smoking really can kill, I thought when I looked down to reveal the body of who I assumed was the driver to the Taxi. He was unceremoniously laid on the ground, obviously thrown against the wall, his body laying in a crumpled heap below it, the paleness of his face visible under the blonde mass of hair on his head, his flat blue eyes seemed to stare straight through me with dead, unseeing gaze. This wasn't what made me gasp though.

Further down the alleyway, stood a figure clad in a dark flowing cloak, holding a young girl by the neck as he pushed her against the wall, his head nuzzling into the young girls neck as tears streamed down her face in fright.

Alice.

"Let her go!" I screeched. The feeling of terror overshadowed by the need to protect my twin sister.

Upon hearing my voice, his head slowly lifter and turned in my direction, his unexpected onyx eyes glaring at me, obviously annoyed at my interruption and silently daring me to continue. I've always been a gambling person. Either that or I had no sense of self preservation.

"I said let her go," I screamed again, my eyes locked with the terrified gaze of my sister, offering any silent comfort I could before returning to the eyes black as the abyss. The once glaring dark gaze of the cloaked figure was now mocking, his eyes filled with humour at my attempt to intimidate and threaten. I stumbled forward, sometimes unsuccessful in my attempts to avoid the numerous debris littering the alleyway, as I held the gaze of the figure with his hands around my sister's neck, refusing to back down. His eyes showed a tinge of respect at my bravado, before the narrowed slightly.

Suddenly his eyes widened in shock, his hand leaving delicate structure of my sisters neck, consequently causing her to fall to the concrete ground in a heap gasping for air as she tried to regulate her breathing. I darted forward the last few steps grabbing my sister's hand and pulling her to her feet, before pushing her behind me.

"How very curious," murmured the silky, velvet voice of the cloaked figure, the hood of the cloak blocking any view of the face, except from the mysteriously black eyes that blended in well with it's surroundings, the only tell tale sign they were different from the background was the occasional glint the eyes possessed.

I had been talking small, discreet steps backwards, pushing Alice backwards as well, before I heard an answer to the figure's question come from behind us in the same silky tone, though this one was decidedly feminine, "What is, brother?"

Gasping at the unexpected noise, I hadn't even heard her approach, I spun around pushing Alice against the wall, my body still covering hers in the form of protection we has used earlier.

We should have just left the damn Taxi where it was and hightailed it back towards the airport.

"My powers don't appear to be working on either girl, sister." The figure confirmed my earlier assertion of the gender of the second figure, clad in the same cloak as the first.

She hummed, her startling bright red eyes assessing us before they too, narrowed in annoyance. "Neither does mine," she revealed in a slightly bitter tone.

"Easy sister," the boy warned, "Aro will want to know of this." He placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder over the cloak, as they continued to walk towards me and Alice.

Before I could question which Asylum they had escaped from, a pale hand shot out at such a speed it became a blur. A sharp pain emitted from my head, no where near where I had previously bumped it, before the world blurred out of focus. I crumpled towards the ground, hearing my sister scream my name, before she too crumpled towards the ground, landing slightly on me. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ye Olde Author's Note:<strong> Tell me what you think! Plus, how do you want Bella and Alice to get revenge on the bullies? Review... Please!


End file.
